Needing A Leader
by Pricat
Summary: Team Ogre is being run into the ground by the new second in command Gaimrac and Cookie longs for Brogan's return but he left but she is determined to get him back and give the movement back it's honour
1. Running Away

**A/N**

**I know I should be updating my other SFA fics but I had an idea about Team Ogre and the fact they don't have a lot of fans so I decided to write this and on Facebook, I joined Team Ogre.**

**In this, Brogan has left but was forced to leave by Gainrac but he's running Team Ogre into the ground and not caring about anything but Cookie isn't happy along with most of the movement but she's ill but Brogan finds her and is worried about her but wants to go back and lead the movement.**

**I was inspired to write after reading both the Wikis for Cookie and Brogan so I could learn more about them.**

**They made a mistake calling Cookie a guy when we know she's female and awesomeness along with Brogan plus my sis and I have been making up skits about Brogan trying to tell Cookie he loves her.**

**Yes there's a couple in this, Brogan/Cookie!**

**I hope you all enjoy and support Team Ogre!**

* * *

It was a rainy day but inside the Ogre Resistance camp, somebody was feeling blue as it was a certain female chef but she was missing somebody and needed him but hadn't seen him since after a month ago when it was the anniversary of the Rumpelstilkin incident.

She then heard Gaimrac odering others about but she hated his guts as he had always wanted to be second in command since Brogan and Fiona had left the movement.

But she wasn't feeling too good as she left the camp to hang out with a few of their comrades in a certain swamp.

She had been feeling unlike herself for a few days and had kept it to herself because she was the one they relied on to feed the movement and that wasn't an easy task to do as she was moving through the forest but feeling more light headed as her vision was getting blurry.

She then fainted as her vision went dark.

Unknown to her, somebody was watching and he was scared.

He hadn't seen Cookie in a long while.

The hooded stranger then approached her.

He removed his hood revealing an emerald green skinned head with trumpet shaped ears.

Worry was in his eyes.

"Cookie?

Please don't be dead!" he said.

He then decided to bring her to his friends at the swamp.

They would know what to do.

He then lifted her gently but her hat fell off.

He wasn't worrying about that because he needed her.

"_Please don't die Cookie._

_I'm sorry I left."_ he thought...

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry that it's short but I don't wanna ruin the fic.**

**For those who've seen SFA or read any of my other fics involving Team Ogre, I think you'll know who's concerned about Cookie but I hope you like but before I update, I need reviews!**

**Hopefully I'll get to see SFA soon.**


	2. Taking Care Of Her

**Needing A Leader**

**A/N**

**I decided to write more even if I haven't gotten reviews for it yet.**

* * *

The emerald skinned male smiled worriedly as he approached Shrek's swamp and hoped they could help as they were fellow ogres and friends but heard Cookie talking feverishly about dancing and food.

A sad smile crossed his face hearing that but had missed her since he left but shook those thoughts aside as he saw Shrek stare at Brogan worried seeing Cookie with him.

"She needs help.

I think she's really ill." Brogan said.

The other ogre male understood his friend's worry as he let him into the swamp house but Brogan was very quiet even though they were friends now but he knew he cared about Cookie.

"We should get Merlin.

He can tell us what's making her ill.

Stay here, okay?

I'll be right back." he said.

Brogan nodded as Shrek left.

He then saw Cookie moan.

"Don't worry Cookie.

I never should've left.

I want to take care of you." he said.

He blushed after holding her hand.

"Uncle Brogan you okay?

You look sad." Demi said.

He then saw the triplets.

"Hey guys.

I'm sad because of Cookie.

She's ill." he answered.

"Maybe you should tell Daddy.

He could help." Spam answered.

"He is.

He's getting Merlin." he answered.

He then saw Cookie cough slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll rescue you." he said.

"Uncle Brogan do you miss being a fighter?

Like helping people?" Meatballs asked.

"Yes I do.

Once upon a time Team Ogre was awesome.

We fought for freedom for ogres.

We also helped bring humans and ogres together." he answered.

"What happened?

Why aren't they awesome?" Spam asked.

"Because their wise and humble leader was forced out by another member who was always wanting to be second in command but he hurt him by promising to not hurt those he cared about but it made him sad but he still wanted to help but decided to go into hiding." he told them.

"That seems sad." Demi said.

"Yes it is." he replied sighing.

He then heard moaning as he looked at Cookie.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Spam asked.

Brogan blushed hearing that.

"S-She's a good friend of mine.

We've known each other since we were little." he answered.

He then saw Shrek return with Merlin.

Brogan watched as the sorceror examined Cookie.

"She has an unknown virus but I think she'll get over it.

She needs medicine and rest." he answered.

Brogan nodded as they saw him leave,

'"Shouldn't you be getting back?

To the movement?" he asked.

Brogan shook his head.

"I can't go back." he said sadly.

Shrek was confused.

"Why can't you?" he asked.

"It's a long story." he answered...

* * *

Gaimrac was wondering why Cookie hadn't returned yet from wherever she was but had a feeling she wasn't coming back but saw Helmet Head and Balzac looking worried as they and the others missed Cookie but missed Brogan's leadership but secretly hated Gaimrac's leadership but there was nothing they could do but sighed but they decided to leave later that night.

Gaimrac then went to train and was destroying memories of Brogan and Fiona as the members weren't allowed to speak of either of them but he began to think that Brogan was out there probably trying to bring the movement back.

He hoped that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Shrek was stunned hearing from Brogan about the mess Gaimrac had left Team Ogre in but wondered why he hadn't gone back and taken it from Gaimrac but Brogan was explaining that his friends there would be hurt if he tried but Shrek understood as he decided that Brogan and Cookie should stay but he hoped that things would be okay.

He then saw Cookie's eyes open.

"Brogi..." he heard her say.

Shrek saw Brogan blush hearing his nick name.

"I didn't know she nick named you." he said.

"She did that when we were little." he answered.

He then came over to Cookie and knelt by her side.

"Hey Cookie.

It's okay.

I was worried about you." he told her.

"R-Really?" she asked him.

He nodded.

"Yes I was worried.

I have since I was made to leave." he answered her.

"I-I know you... cared about... me.

I've missed you." she told him.

"I missed you too." he said hugging her.

Fiona smiled seeing them.

"It's so cute." she said.

Brogan was putting a cold compress on Cookie's forehead.

"W-Where's my hat?" she asked.

"Ssh don't worry.

I'll get it back for ya." Brogan answered.

He then watched her eyes close.

He then left her to help Fiona with dinner.

* * *

Later that night, Brogan couldn't sleep as memories of that day when Gaimrac had taken over and kicked him out of the movement which had made him sad but hadn't told anybody but was worried about Cookie.

He then left the spare room to go check on her.

He found her in the living room asleep on the couch.

She looked so cute sleeping peacefully.

"_I'm sorry this is happening._

_Back then it was about helping others like us._

_What has Gaimrac done?"_ he thought.

He then heard her cough.

He sighed knowing he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	3. Memories

**Needing A Leader**

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Brogan sighed as it was four in the morning as he still couldn't sleep but was thinking about things like the night he was made to leave the movement...

_It had been an night like this and in the Ogre Resistance camp, the other members were goofing around and eating while Balzac was telling adventourus stories but Brogan saw Grimrac slip away from the others as the leader was concerned in case something happened to him but decided to follow him as they were in the forest._

_Grimrac smiled seeing Brogan knowing he was caring and humble, the former second in command was naive but he knew that he would see things his way._

_"What's going on?_

_Why come out here?_

_Shouldn't we be with the others?" Brogan asked._

_Grimrac chuckled at him._

_"They shouldn't know about this." he told him._

_Brogan was confused at this._

_"You seem upset." he said._

_"We used to be a powerful force fighting for ogrekind everywhere._

_But since you decided we should bring humans and ogres together, we;re a joke._

_I could lead us back to honour._

_Just let me lead us." he said to him._

_Brogan was angry hearing this._

_He knew that he couldn't let Grimrac do this._

_"Sorry but I just can't let you do that._

_You want to drag us back to the old days._

_But if you're not happy then leave." he said._

_Grimrac snickered at Brogan._

_"I knew you were weak._

_I might have to hurt those you care about._

_Especially a certain female ogre chef." he said._

_Brogan sweat dropped hearing this._

_He then knew Grimrac had him._

_"Okay you win._

_Don't hurt them!" Brogan said._

_"I won't._

_Now go!" he ordered._

_Brogan sighed nodding as he'd leave in the morning_...

Brogan was snapped back hearing Cookie cough as he smiled knowing she was safe from Grimrac but she and the others didn't know how much he'd done for them by letting Grimrac.

"You... okay Brogi?

You seem distracted." she said weakly.

"I-I'm fine.

I need to know something.

How has Grimrac ran the movement?" he asked her.

A look of worry crossed her face at that.

"Let me guess, not good?" he said.

He was stunned knowing this.

"_I knew I shouldn't have left."_ he mentally cursed.

He felt Cookie's hand in his.

"At least you're safe." he said to her.

"I-I... wondered why you left." she said weakly.

He remembered she was the one who'd seen him leave.

"I'll tell you later.

You should rest." he replied.

Cookie nodded falling asleep.

He sighed mentally wrestling with himself.

But he kissed her forehead.

A blush crossed his face.

He was nervous knowing something was wrong.


	4. Hard Choice To Make

**Needing A Leader**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**It means a lot to me.**

* * *

Balzac was determined to find Brogan and Cookie and persuade them to come back as things were not good here.

He then snuck out before Grimrac saw but was relieved nobody had seen him leave but was nervous about being caught but saw some of the others especially Gretchen join him.

"I-I don't know about this.

Grimrac could catch you!

You could get into trouble." he told them.

"It's worth it Balzac.

We'd had enough of Grimrac's leadership.

We need Brogan back.

Besides we need each other," she told him.

He smiled knowing it was true.

"Thanks guys.

Now let's get Brogan back." he replied.

They agreed...

* * *

Both Diona and Shrek were stunned hearing from Brogan what had happened to the movement but wondered if there was anything they could do to help as he smiled at them.

"I-I want to help.

But Grimrac's the leader now.

Besides the others are too nervous to speak up.

He was nearly going to hurt Cookie if I hadn't left." he told them.

Fiona could tell he cared about Cookie a lot.

He sighed knowing that he'd find a way.

But he heard Cookie begin to stir.

"Hey Brogi.

W-Was that true what you were telling them?

You did it to save me?" she said weakly.

Brogan blushed as he knew this was true.

He nodded knowing this was true...

_He was sneaking around the movement hideout in a hooded cloak so the others wouldn't know it was him because he had promised Grimrac that he would leave because he couldn't bear to see Cookie get hurt because of him._

_"Brogi where're you going?" he heard somebody ask._

_He turned around and saw Cookie._

_"H-Hey._

_What's going on?" he asked._

_"How come you're sneaking around this early?_

_Is there another attack going on?" she answered._

_Brogan sighed looking into her eyes knowing he couldn't lie to her knowing how close they'd been growing up and even now but he couldn't let Grimrac hurt her._

_"I-I can't tell you Cookie._

_It's dangerous._

_I need to leave." he said._

_She was worried by the urgency in his tone._

_"When are you coming back?" she asked._

_"I don't know." he said._

_Upon hearing footsteps, he left her._

_She hoped that he would return..._

He was brought back from his train of thought by feeling Cookie holding his hand as his face went red but she smiled knowing his feelings about her were true but knew he was having trouble telling her but he'd tell her later.

"Teah I left to rescue you." he answered.

A smile crossed her face weakly.

She hoped the others were okay.

They then heard footsteps as they saw Gretchen and the others join them.

"What're you guys doing here?" Brogan asked.

"Looking for you." she answered.

He had a feeling he knew why.

"Grimrac has ruined things!" Balzac said as Gretchen and Helmet Head nodded.

He sighed not knowing what to do.

"I can't help.

I'm not the leader anymore.

Grimrac is.

I can't risk your lives to be leader again.

Especially not Cookie's." he answered softly.

"But nothing scares you.

You always know what to do!" Gretchen heard Helmet Head say.

"I know but you should cut Brogi some slack.

He's doing it for us." Cookie said weakly.

Gretchen agreed with her.

She was jealous that Cookie had Brogan.

"We need to figure out what to do next." she said.

They agreed...


End file.
